Hell on Earth
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: An introduction and a following series of drabble featuring Agent Darcy Lewis of SHIELD becoming a temporary member of the BPRD and her time with big red monkey and others. RATING MAY CHANGE


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but any added characters that may pop up. Avengers belong to Marvel and everyone else's hands that it's been passed through. The characters belong to them as well and also all those who played the characters!

**Authoress Note:** Not much to say except I love Hellboy long before I got into Avengers. Hellboy was my first super hero crush and when the first movie came out and it was Ron Perlman – FREAKING RON PERLMAN GUH! – doing Hellboy… Well I fangasmed. I will admit the second movie bugs me because of all the focus on the damn elf prince Nuada. LOVE Nuala though.

Plus Hellboys character got backtracked. In the first film Hellboy had to find his path to be a good man and fight being the demon everyone always sees him as while trying to get Liz who is also trying to accept herself. The second movie reverts Hellboy to his childish state and he reverts to "I am a monster not a man" crap and it just frustrated me!

BUT that aside, I don't mind some of it. Just other parts – mentioned above – bug me. And then Thor came out and I got Thor and Darcy and all the Avengers started coming together and now I squee happily cause yaaay crossover… Lol. Enjoy

* * *

**Hell on Earth… The Good Kind.**

The cab she was in smelled funny and she sure something was sticking to the bottom of the new boots she'd gotten just yesterday. She kept checking the bottom to be sure. She'd find nothing, put her foot down, and feel it again. Eww.

Slouching back in her seat, Darcy Lewis tapped her new iPod – courtesy of one Phil Coulson who still wouldn't give her old one back but hey at least he got her a new one – to the next song, Tom Waits crooning in his raspy voice in her ear.

She sat back into the cab and stared up at the sky, wondering if Tony or Thor were up there somewhere flying around. She wouldn't put it past them. They had a habit of trying to race each other, Tony insisting his armor could out fly anyone and anything.

Smiling, she closed her eyes and let the music take her mind off things. She didn't really fall asleep. Just kinda drifted in and out of the waking world, the scenes outside changing each time her eyes would focus back in. She did not fully awaken until she felt the cab began to slow down until it came to an abrupt stop.

"Ma'am, we're here" announced the driver, a fellow SHIELD agent disguised as a cab driver. SHIELD had eyes everywhere. From cab business to fast food systems. Never knew when trouble was going to pop up around the world. Stretching, Darcy sat up and peered out the window, her eyes landing upon a weirdly shaped building composed of several cylinder shaped towers surrounded by a stone wall and fence.

Raising a slender brow, Darcy grabbed her two gym bags of clothes – she'd been told to pack just enough to last at least two months – and pushed open the cab door. "Thanks, dude," she grinned as he nodded, reminding her to call SHIELD as soon as she could, before he took off as soon as she shut the door and made her way towards the impressive sized gates before her, tilting her head up to see the top before she adjusted her knitted cap and walked up to an intercom placed under a sign she paid no mind too as she hit the button below the com's speaker, waiting.

After a second or two a quick lipped voice spoke loudly to her. "Remove your glasses and look directly into the lens, please," the voice told her. Darcy shrugged and took her glasses off and looked around for the lens she was supposed to look at. Whirling noises were heard and she jumped as some sort of camera lens presented itself, cursing as a bright light flashed inches from her right eye. She hated when they did that at the eye doctors and this light had to be ten times worse. Perching her specks back on, Darcy rubbed her eye before grabbing her bags, trotting through the gates as soon as they opened.

Looking around once her eye sight was fully restored, she took in a few statues she hadn't noticed before. She wasn't much of an art critic but the one in the center was huge and kinda weird looking. She reached a large set of doors that opened on their own, allowing her to continue on in to the building.

Biting her lower lip, Darcy looked around the room – which was practically empty - and kept on forward til she was standing on a large golden insignia of sort that made SHIELDs look boring. She'd been with SHIELD two years now. She'd never seen this one in their files… Least not that she could remember. There were so many files she'd been forced to look at by Coulson that she'd pretty much glazed over most of them. Stopping on the strange insignia, Darcy dropped her heavy bags, staring at the far back of the room at a desk where a man in a suit was standing quietly behind it. Creepy much?

"You're late," the man said in such a nonchalant voice that he could put Phil to shame with how natural it sounded. Darcy shrugged. "Yeah by like two minutes," she answered. The man glanced down at his desk before looking back at her. "Watch your hands and elbows now," he stated and Darcy opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about when the floor began to give way and lower!

Darcy steadied herself and shot the guy a surprised look until she couldn't see him. Straightening herself she tilted her head over the edge of the moving elevator platform before straightening. She had to be about twenty feet above the ground slowly approaching. The elevator continued down until she was at the lowest level.

At the end of the oh so slow ride stood two men. A bald guy with a sour expression and munching on… Anti-Acids, and a kind of cute – if not boyish – man with wispy like brown hair and a small smile. Grabbing her bags and stepping off the elevator lift, she set her bags down and took the bald mans outstretched hand. "Thomas Manning. Pleasure to meet you. Welcome to the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense," he said in such a way that reminded Darcy of a winded Coulson. Oh goody. She'd probably like this guy just as much.

"Agent John T. Myers, miss," the cute guy said as he shook her hand as well. "Agent Darcy Lewis of SHIELD. Hey," she said nonchalantly earning a warmer smile from John and a cocked brow from baldie – as she was going to secretly call him. The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense… She _had _heard of this place. The insignia hadn't looked familiar at all but the name did because she remember Coulson telling her that its file was not classified for her eyes yet. Guess now it was!

"Commander Nick Fury sent word and your files. You're to be the liaison between the BPRD and SHIELD I'm told," Manning began as he motioned for her to follow him. Darcy – with the help of John – gathered her two bags and followed after him. "I run a tight ship here, Agent Lewis. I expect everyone to follow orders and do as I say, understand?" he said as after just a few steps down a Hallway they came to a large set of golden doors?

Darcy nodded. "Got it," she said with a smirk, purposefully popping her words by clicking her tongue. Manning stared at her with a dry look that clearly read unamused, before opening the doors. "Agent Myers will escort you to your room after you meet with our… Classified cases," he said with a hint of annoyance. As if the words he used were not ones he chose. Darcy nodded and followed John into the large library and sat her bags down out of the way and looked around.

"He always that cheerful?" Darcy asked John as he walked over to a large fish tank that covered the entire wall it was built into. He nodded. "Not as much as he used to. We had a little trouble this morning. Has him on edge," John explained as he went to canister and opened it up, Darcy's nose being assaulted by a very foul smell! Wrinkling her nose – God Odin that smelled worse than Thor's armor after a long fight! – Darcy watched as John used prongs to remove two very green eggs from the canister and drop them into a sort of mail container like slot, the eggs shooting up and shooting out into the water as he shut the canister.

"Thank-you, John," a voice said cheerfully. Darcy's head snapped to the tank and she blinked in surprise as… as _something _swam from the murkier part of the tank in the back to the glass. "Awesome," Darcy said under her breath as she watched him swim over to the eggs and eat them – eww – his jaw doing this crazy stretch move to swallow them whole.

The… Dude… in the tank was a nice bright shade of aquamarine with dark blue stripes on his back, arms and legs. His dark, large almond shaped eyes studied her back as Darcy stepped closer to the tank to get a closer look. It was rude to stare but this guy looked like something out of a fairlytale book… Huh. Maybe he was what mermaids really looked like.

"S'up," Darcy said to him as he swam to the glass of the tank and placed his hand on its surface, "I'm-" before she could continue the fish man spoke up. "Agent Darcy P. Lewis, P standing for nothing. Age: 26. Born: June 13, 1986 to parents unknown. You're here on behalf of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, SHIELD, and temporary liason," he rambled, causing Darcy to groan.

"Mind reading? Not cool," she huffed, causing the fish man to tilt his head and blink his eyes. "Abe here is adept at telepathy and psychometry," John explained as Darcy nodded. "Got cha. Had to liason for the X-Men and their boss is a telepath. Not a fan but I guess it's kinda cool," she said causing Abe to hum in fascination. "Professor Charles Xavier. I have heard his speeches and read his books on evolution many a times," Abe said, causing Darcy to grin. "That's the guy."

Out of the corner of her eye Darcy saw John smile at the exchange between them. "You're pretty calm about this," he noted and Darcy shrugged as Abe swam off to the side. "Dude once you've tazed a God, helped Tony Stark test drive his flying car off the top of a tower, taught Captain America how to use a microwave, beat two highly trained assassins at poker, and made friends with a doctor with serious doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde complex, you've seen and done everything," she said calmly, turning in time to see Abe coming down a set of stairs and wearing a weird looking toilet bowl seat like thing around his neck.

She motioned to the neck-brace. "What's with the fishbowl?" she asked. Abe seemed to take offense slightly to that. "It's a breathing apparatus. I am unable to survive indefinitely out of the water for long periods of time. This allows me to travel outside of my tank," he explained and Darcy grinned. Okay that was pretty cool.

She was reaching up to touch the glass of his apparatus when the golden doors flung open loudly with a bang, shaking the shelves of books and the trinkets on them softly. None fell surprisingly, though Darcy wasn't real concerned. She had something else on her mind… Something _big_!

Standing before her was a very tall and very real freaking Hellboy! Only in comic book stores and on the news had she ever seen him, but she knew this was The Hellboy. Bright red skin, ink black hair pulled into a samurai ponytail at the base of his neck, the horns on his forehead filed down, his stone right arm dropping to his side, and his piercing yellow eyes glancing around the room. He was decked in black leather jeans, large boots, and a black muscle shirt… Holy Odin's Beard! Darcy could feel her jaw drop. _Now_ she'd seen everything.

Hellboy lumbered into the room with his barreled form and looked at Abe and Myers, seeming to have not realized Darcy was there. Course not. She was shorter than the two so she was probably somewhat out of his line of vision. "Hey guys," he said casually, a grin on his face, looking around almost expectantly.

"Manning isn't here, Red," Abe said as he closed the books displayed out for him on four books. Darcy watched him walk by, leaving her open, as she'd been positioned somewhat behind both males. It was then that those piercing yellow eyes found her and Darcy could only grin and give a small wave. "S'up," she said, causing the giant red man to blink down at her.

He pointed a large stone finger at her. "Who's the kid?" he asked, causing her cheeks to puff up slighty. She wasn't too big a fan of being called a kid. She was twenty-six! Myers placed a hand on Darcy's shoulder, causing her to blink at him. "This is the new liason for SHIELD and BPRD, Agent Darcy Lewis… Agent Lewis, this is Hell-" Darcy cut him off. "Just Darcy is cool. That whole Agent crap never did it for me. Sounds to stuffy… No offense," she grinned to Myers who grinned back.

Hellboy's head tilted to the side and he seemed to scowl. "SHIELD, huh. Fury send you?" he asked, and Darcy tilted her own head. Huh. Nick Fury and Hellboy were on name terms? "Kinda. Agent Coulson sent me actually," she said causing Hellboy to scowl deeper. "Coulson, huh. He still got a stick up his ass?" and Darcy couldn't help the grin. "Oh yeah," she said, causing the man – demon… whatever – to slowly smirk.

The two grinned at each other and Darcy could already feel she was gonna have a little fun with this job.

**R & R Plz!**

**The introduction of a future leading of drabbles and what-not! I don't wanna do a whole story. Just do some dabbles and maybe add some budding friendship and possible relationships.. .And crossovering these two worlds is just so fun!**


End file.
